


American Siren

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Competition, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Singing, Slow Build, Stiles has a belly piercing, will add more as they come to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: Stiles auditions for American Siren, a national singing competition. As if he's not nervous enough, the guest judge is his celebrity crush, Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Week One - First Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> I took A LOT of creative liberties with this so please don't yell at me. This is unbeta'd.

Stiles is not nervous. He survived high school; Harris’ class, specifically. He can survive singing to a panel of celebrity judges, plus a few thousand live audience members, and possibly the entire nation if his audition gets aired. But he’s not nervous. 

It wasn’t even his idea to audition for  _ American Siren.  _ He did  _ one  _ musical in high school to try and convince Lydia Martin to fall in love with him and here he is, sans Lydia. He always knew he could sing, but he never planned on doing anything about it until Scott dragged him to this audition. Worst case scenario, he doesn’t make it through to the next round. Best case scenario, he wins and gets rich. 

He can do this.

“I can’t do this, Scott.”

“Yes you can.” Scott assures him, squeezing his hand. “You’ve been practicing for weeks.”

Stiles exhales nervously. “Can you see who the guest celebrity judge is?”

“I thought you didn’t wanna know.”

“Well now I do!” Stiles whisper-yells. There are only two more people in front of him and none of them have come back gushing about the guest judge. He knows the usual judges are out there; Simon Cowell, Kelly Clarkson, and Howie Mandel. He’s hoping knowing the final judge will help with his nerves.

Stiles is next and Scott still isn’t back. How long does it take to walk down the stairs and all the way around the theater to check the live stream and back again? Damnit.

“Next up we have, uh, Stiles?” He hears Ryan Seacrest struggle to pronounce his name and chuckles a little. “Stiles Stilinski, yup.”

He steps onto the stage and barely registers the cheers from the crowd because Derek  _ fucking  _ Hale is sitting at the judges panel. Derek Hale, easily the hottest character on MTV’s  _ Teen Wolf.  _ Derek Hale, Stiles’ celebrity crush since the show aired 4 years ago. 

“Is Stiles your real name?” Kelly asks.

Stiles struggles to breathe so he can answer. “Yeah, uh, well, no.” The crowd laughs. “I mean, it’s not my legal name, but it’s easier to pronounce, so I just go with it.”

“Where are you from, Stiles?” Simon asks.

“Beacon Hills. I just graduated high school. I was in a musical there, we did  _ Into the Woods..  _ So now my best friend is here with me after convincing me to audition. His name is Scott.”

“Are you nervous, Stiles?” Simon asks with a smirk.

“No. Well, yes, I am. But that’s not why I’m rambling. I’m just always like this.” The crowd laughs again. “I’m just trying not to say anything stupid in front of Derek.”

“Oh? Are you a fan of Mr. Derek Hale over here?” Howie asks, clapping Derek on the back.

“Yeah. I’m a big fan of  _ Teen Wolf  _ and he’s easily the best character on the show. I mean, I got my bellybutton pierced a few years ago and like, the first thing I did was hop on Amazon and buy a ring that has the triskel on it. You know, like your tattoo from the show?”

“Oh, I’d love to see that.” Derek speaks, finally.

“Right now?” Stiles asks, already reaching for the bottom hem of his shirt.

“No,” Derek chuckles. “After the show. We have to keep our family rating.”

Stiles blushes.

“What are you singing for us, Stiles?” Kelly asks, her smile brightening.

“‘Forever and Always’ by Parachute.”

“Go ahead.” Simon cues the music.

_ She looks back to the window _

_ Suddenly the phone rings _

_ A voice says, something's happened _

_ That she should come right now _

_ Her mind goes to December _

_ She thinks of when he asked her _

_ He bent down on his knee first _

_ And he said _

_ I want you forever _

_ Forever and always _

_ Through the good and the bad and the ugly _

_ We'll grow old together _

_ Forever and always _

The music stops and Stiles smiles as he takes in the applause. He can’t really see, but he’s pretty sure some people are standing. 

“Very nice, Stiles!” Howie exclaims. “It’s a yes from me.”

“I’ll second that!” Kelly agrees, giving him a thumbs up.

“I’m going to put you through.” Simon says, as plain as ever.

“I believe that’s four yeses.” Derek laughs.

“Seriously?” Stiles practically shrieks into the microphone. “Oh my God, thank you so much. That’s amazing.”

“We’ll see you next week.” Simon interrupts what was definitely going to be a rant.

Stiles takes the hint. “See you next week!” He catches Derek’s eye. “And my bellybutton will see  _ you  _ later.” He adds finger guns for comedic effect. He can still hear the crowd laughing as he exits the stage.

He doesn’t immediately see Scott, but he does notice a kid in line wearing a t-shirt of his favorite band.

“Dude, you like Marianas Trench?”

“Yeah, man! They’re my favorite band.” The guy replies, matching Stiles’ enthusiasm. 

“Same here! I’m Stiles.”

“Isaac.”

“Nice to meet you, Isaac.”

“You, too. You were great out there.”

Stiles blushes again. “Thanks, I’m sure you’ll do great, too.”

“Stiles!”

“Scott, where have you been, dude? The guest judge is Derek fucking Hale.”

“I know, and I just watched you flirt with him on possibly national television.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles is hit with the sudden realization of everything he said on stage. “I really did, didn’t I?”

“Yup.” Scott laughs.


	2. Week Two - A Song by a Female Artist

In the days following Stiles’ audition, which did in fact air on television that night, he received many messages on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. Most were in support of his talent and ramblings, some were calling him a weirdo. Overall, pretty positive reviews. Even Lydia calls him from New York to congratulate him.

The theme for the second week of  _ American Siren  _ is a song by a female artist. Stiles spends all day scrolling through his Spotify trying to find the perfect song. He calls Erica, his previous leading lady, to help him rehearse. 

“This is so exciting!” She shrieks, announcing her arrival.

“Yes, yes, very exciting. Now help me before I freak out.” He hands her the section of lyrics he chose.

“Oooh, good choice.” 

Scott stops by around dinner time with curly fries and cheeseburgers. They eat, Stiles sings for them about a dozen times, and eventually they force him to go to sleep.

He posts a selfie on Instagram with the caption “wish me luck tomorrow!” and goes to bed.

“I wonder when I’ll stop getting nervous before stepping on stage.”

“I don’t know, dude. I don’t think it’ll ever happen.” Isaac laughs.

“Well, shit. Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Sorry.” Isaac shrugs. “Aren’t pep talks Scott’s job, anyway?”

Stiles eyes Isaac suspiciously. “Yes, but he is no longer allowed backstage so now it’s you’re job.”

“We’re both screwed, then.”

Stiles laughs, feeling his nerves dissipate a little. 

He follows one of the producers onto the stage and smiles at the applause. 

“Welcome back, Stiles.” Kelly greets him.

“Thanks! Happy to be back.”

“Yes, we’re all thrilled.” Simon mutters.

“I’m gonna win you over eventually.” Stiles laughs, throwing an exaggerated wink at Simon.

“What are you singing for us today?” Howie asks.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Alright. Go ahead.” Howie smiles, cueing the music.

As soon as the music starts, Stiles rips off his jacket and pants to reveal a sequinned disco suit underneath. The cheers are so loud he almost misses his cue.

_ Friday night and the lights are low _

_ Looking out for a place to go _

_ Where they play the right music _

_ Getting in the swing _

_ You come to look for a king _

_ Anybody could be that guy _

_ Night is young and the music's high _

_ With a bit of rock music _

_ Everything is fine _

_ You're in the mood for a dance _

_ And when you get the chance _

_ You are the dancing queen _

_ Young and sweet _

_ Only seventeen _

_ Dancing queen _

_ Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah _

_ You can dance _

_ You can jive _

_ Having the time of your life _

_ Ooh, see that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Digging the dancing queen _

“That was really something!” Kelly laughs, still clapping. “It’s a yes from me.”

“I love the outfit change, I’m going with yes.” Howie fist pumps.

Simon sighs purposefully into the microphone. “I am regrettably saying yes to you, once again.”

Stiles laughs and looks to Derek for the first time all night. “Four yeses.” Derek smiles.

“You guys are awesome, thank you!” He waves exaggeratedly before exiting the stage, high fives Isaac, and then takes out his phone to call Scott.

He hears a bunch of different cheers through the phone, assuming Scott gathered the squad together in anticipation of the phone call. Technically, no one was supposed to know the results until they aired later that night, but Stiles can’t help himself.

“Did you get a chance to talk to Derek?” Erica asks.

“Nah, I don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

“You have to try! Show him your bellybutton, you have to!”

Stiles groans. “I’m stupid for bringing it up on national television, and even more stupid for thinking he was serious.”

Erica sighs and Stiles can feel the eye roll through the phone. “Whatever you say, Batman. At least he’s still voting you through!”

“Small victories.” Stiles chuckles. “I’ll call you guys later.”

There’s a chorus of bye’s and love you’s before he ends the call.

He returns backstage in time to greet Isaac as he steps off the stage.

“See you next week!” Isaac beams.

“Nice!” Stiles high fives him again before they go their separate ways.

For the sake of spoilers,  _ American Siren  _ put up all of the contestants at a nearby hotel. Stiles briefly wonders if the judges are staying in the same hotel, but he doesn’t entertain the thought for too long. He needs to get over this crush on Derek (yeah, right) if he wants to focus and make it through this thing. He tried to reason with the producers that he only lives 45 minutes away, but they insisted. 

He falls asleep before the show even aires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)


	3. Week Three - A Song by a Band

Stiles is beginning to wonder when checking social media became part of his morning routine. He’s been in bed for almost an hour now. He needs to take a shower, but he can’t stop replying to people online. 

Isaac knocks on his door just after 11am. “Dude, you’re gonna be late for rehearsal.”

“I’m coming!” He lets Isaac in before jumping in the shower. He’s glad Isaac willingly took over Scott’s job and Stiles’ handler. He’s a little suspicious on how Isaac knows all of his habits that need handling already, but he’s willing to let it slide since it’s probably the only thing keeping him on the show.

Rehearsal is fun, save for the fact that dozens of contestants are all in the same room. The first day, two girls literally fought over one of the many pianos at the back of the room. Stiles is content to sit in the front corner with his headphones in, singing quietly to himself. Isaac is only a few feet away doing the same.

The worst part is when the judges step in for some behind the scenes footage and everybody floods to them, trying to get some screen time.

“If I ever get like that, please break my arm.” Stiles jokes.

“Only if you promise to do the same.”

“Deal.” Stiles shouts as they high five.

“You should go try and talk to Derek, though.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s hot and you have a legitimate reason.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I think everyone’s over the whole bellybutton thing.”

“Not according to your Instagram comments.”

Stiles shoves him lightly before standing. “Fine, but when it blows up in my face, you’re not allowed to bring it up ever again.”

“Deal.”

Stiles sighs and makes his way over to where the judges are still being crowded in the middle of the room. Derek is surrounded by pretty much every female contestant, and a few more male contestants than Stiles would like. He wades through the people until there’s only one scantily clad girl between them.

She’s telling him about her hot yoga class and Stiles can’t help but laugh when he sees the look on Derek’s face. His laugh gets Derek’s attention. Stiles is about to say hi when Derek abruptly stands and walks out of the room.

“Um. Okay.” Stiles mutters to himself. He trudges back to Isaac who, thankfully, says nothing. 

He calls Scott later that night to fill him in. 

“Is it too late to change my song?” Stiles asks.

“Considering you’re performing tomorrow, I’m gonna go with yes.”

“There’s so many songs, but so many bands. Why did you let me pick  _ this  _ one?” Stiles sighs and flops onto his bed. “Well, maybe this will get me voted off and I’ll never have to see him again.”

“Except when the next season of  _ Teen Wolf  _ comes out next year.”

“Shut up.”

“Get some sleep.” Scott says softly. “Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Scott. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

When Stiles steps onto the stage, something changes. He’s still nervous, as always, but he also feels more confident. It probably has to do with the deafening applause.

“Hello, Stiles.” Simon greets him with a smirk, like he knows everything.

“I knew you liked me.” Stiles jokes, but even he can tell it lacks his usual humor.

“What are you singing for us today?” Kelly asks. “Another surprise?”

“Nah, I’m singing Duran Duran.” He swears he sees Derek sit up a little bit. 

_ In touch with the ground _

_ I'm on the hunt, I'm after you _

_ Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd _

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf _

_ Straddle the line in discord and rhyme _

_ I'm on the hunt, I'm after you _

_ Mouth is alive with juices like wine _

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf _

_ Stalked through the forest, too close to hide _

_ I'll be upon you by the moonlight side _

_ Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_ High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight _

_ You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind _

_ Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

“That was really something, Stiles.” Howie laughs.

“Thanks, I think.” 

“It’s a yes from me.” Howie announces, turning to Kelly.

“Always a yes. I love your energy, and your tone is perfect.” Kelly’s smile is as bright as ever.

“You do know, Stiles, that next week starts the live shows.” Simon states.

“Yes, sir.” 

“I would be more careful about your song choices going forward. Talent will only get you so far.”

“Duly noted.” Stiles laughs, catching a small smile on Derek’s face. “Is that a yes?”

Simon sighs. “It’s a yes.”

“Derek?” Stiles says into the microphone. Derek looks startled.  _ Serves him right for blowing me off yesterday. _

“Four yeses.” Derek says with mock annoyance. 

“I love you, guys.” Stiles cheers, he blows a kiss in Simon’s direction.

“We’re both through!” Isaac greets him when he steps backstage.

“I know! We should totally duet for Week Five!”

“Duh!” They high five. “And you talked to Derek.”

“Sort of.” Stiles shrugs.

Stiles steps away to call Scott. 

“I told you your song choice was fine.”

“Tell that to Simon!”

“You know he’s mostly joking. That’s just his television persona. And you  _ are _ being annoying on purpose.”

“I know, I know. I’m just nervous now that it’s up to the public. What if they don’t like me?”

“Stiles, no offense, but your Instagram comments make me uncomfortable with how much people like you.”

Stiles laughs loudly. “Thanks, Scotty.”

He stays up that night to see the show air. He’s not a big fan of seeing himself on tv, but he wants to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating Derek’s reactions tonight. They don’t air everyone’s performance, there’s still about 35 contestants left, but they air his, of course. He knows he’s good for ratings. He’s happy to see they aired a bit of Isaac’s performance, too. He recognizes another contestant, Kira, from his high school, too. He’ll have to try and find her at some point. It’s finally his turn and he focuses in on Derek. 

Derek  _ did  _ sit up straighter after Stiles said he was singing a Duran Duran song. It’s like he knew, which makes sense, because it’s pretty much their most popular song. He wonders if Derek got the joke.  _ Teen Wolf  _ is about werewolves, so Stiles sang a song about wolves. The people replying to him on Twitter got the reference. 

Based on Derek’s smile when Simon is chastising him for his song choice, he thinks Derek got the reference. 

He falls asleep clutching the tv remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)


	4. Week Four - The First Live Shows

To say that Stiles is a mess would be an understatement. He’s in a constant state of nerves and anxiety; even Isaac is having trouble calming him down.

“The public loves you, stop worrying.”

“I know, but what if I’m just missing all the hate comments?”

“You’re not. Because there are none.”

Stiles sighs. “I’m going to pee.”

“For the sixth time this hour?”

“I’m nervous!”

“The live show isn’t for another two days!”

“Shut up, I’ll be right back.” Stiles stomps out of the rehearsal room and right into someone. That someone is, of course, Derek Hale. 

“Sorry!” Stiles apologizes frantically. “Me and Isaac were doing a bit and I was exiting the room dramatically. Sorry you got caught in the crosshairs.”

“It’s alright.” Derek smiles politely.

“Right.” Stiles tries not to let his shoulders slump at Derek’ terse response. “Well, see you Thursday.” Stiles walks in the direction of the bathroom before Derek can answer.

He calls Scott once he’s safely rounded the corner.

“You never know, maybe he likes babbling idiots with belly piercings.” Scott tries.

“I hate you.” Stiles whines.

“He’s a celebrity judge on a competitive television show and a main character on a popular show with four seasons, what did you really expect?”

“That, I don’t know, he would be nicer? That our banter would turn into a friendship? Leave me and my fantasies alone.”

“Just relax.” Scott advises. “His opinion doesn’t even matter anymore. It’s up to the public and the public loves you. Now go practice with Isaac, and get a good night's sleep the next two nights.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighs dramatically.

“Good luck!”

Stiles ends the call and goes back to the rehearsal room. He doesn’t tell Isaac about his run in with Derek, but by the sad smile he gets, he feels like Isaac somehow already knows.

In rehearsal the day before the live show, the producers decide to interview the remaining 20 contestants. They ask about how they’re feeling about the first live show. Stiles tells them that he’s nervous and hopes his Instagram comments are an accurate portrayal of how the public feels about him. They ask him what the best advice he received from the judges was and he tells them that he’s really taking Simon’s comment about song choice to heart. He also tells them about how thankful he is for his friendship with Isaac. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Stiles says honestly.

“And last question, Stiles. Who’s your favorite judge?”

Stiles feels his heart speed up slightly. “Well, don’t tell Simon, but I think I’m gonna have to go with Derek as my favorite judge.” He winks for comedic effect.

Stiles knows that Isaac is giving him a pep talk, but it’s a waste of time because he’s basically catatonic. He knows he’ll be fine once he gets on stage, but everything before that is a blur of adrenaline and nerves. He’s vaguely aware of a producer leading him to the stage and it’s like a switch as soon as the lights hit him.

“Stiles, they just aired your interview from earlier this week.” Kelly says. “I have to say, I’m a little offended I’m not your favorite judge.”

“Sorry, Kelly. I knew Derek would make Simon the most jealous. Did it work?” The crowd laughs.

“What are you singing tonight?” Simon asks, in lieu of an answer.

“Elvis Presley.”

“Wonderful.” Simon deadpans.

Stiles centers himself on stage as the music starts. 

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

He’s fully aware that Derek doesn’t take his eyes off of him the entire time, but he ignores it. He’s not going to think about what it means. His opinion - all of the judges opinions, don’t matter anymore. This performance is for the public, not for Derek. He’s said it to himself, and Scott, and Isaac a hundred times, but it still doesn’t feel true.

The judges wish him luck, and Simon compliments his song choice. He waves for the camera, knowing his voting number is popping up on the screen. He exits the stage and goes right to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

The bottom three contestants go home. Stiles and Isaac aren’t one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)


	5. Week Five - Contestant Duet

“Are you sure you want to duet with me?” Isaac asks nervously.

“Dude, of course I do!”

“You have a real shot of winning this.”

“Shut up, so do you.”

Isaac shrugs. “Yeah but if you partnered up with Brett or something-”

“Brett is a douchebag and I don’t want to duet with anyone but you.” Then, Stiles gasps dramatically. “Do  _ you  _ not want to duet with _ me _ ?!”

Isaac rolls his eyes. “Of course I do. I just don’t want to be the reason you go home.”

“Will you relax? We’re both going to be great. And if we’re not, at least we’ll be going home together.”

Stiles spent two whole days working out harmonies and verses for his and Isaac’s duet. Thankfully, because it’s two contestants performing, they get more than a minute to sing. He shows Isaac his work and they spend the rest of the week practicing. 

They changed some things and added some slight choreography, but overall it’s not a very flashy performance. He’s seen some of the other couples in the rehearsal room and he’s not worried. 

They practice so much that Stiles barely has any time to think about Derek and his dumb face while Stiles was singing last week. It’s not like people started tagging him in a video on Twitter of a particularly incriminating clip (for Derek) of Stiles singing while Derek looked at him like he hung the moon. It’s nice to know he wasn’t imagining it. But also, fuck Derek for looking at him like that.

The night before his and Isaac’s performance, Stiles returns to his hotel room to find a bouquet of flowers on his desk. He expects it to be from Scott or his dad, but the card just says  _ Good luck. - TH _

“Who the fuck is TH?” Stiles mutters to himself before falling asleep.

“Are you nervous?” Isaac asks him the next evening.

“Nah.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m going to be on stage with one of my best friends singing a song from our favorite band.”

“You’re so gay.” Isaac laughs.

“Only half.” Stiles winks.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Isaac squeezes his hand quickly before they walk on stage. The judges greet them both with smiles. Stiles doesn’t look at Derek.

“Hello, boys.” Howie says. “How are we feeling?”

“Pretty good!” Stiles answers.

“What made you choose each other as duet partners?” Kelly asks.

“We pretty much clicked right away.” Stiles smiles. The crowd cheers.

“Stiles walked off the stage after his first audition and starts talking about the band on my t-shirt and just hasn’t left me alone since.” Isaac speaks, finally working through his nerves. The crowd laughs, almost drowning out Simon’s “I know the feeling.”

Stiles laughs, too. “I wouldn’t wanna be up here with anyone else.”

Kelly coos at them.

“Show us what you got.” Derek says, interrupting the banter. 

The music begins and Stiles and Isaac take their places on stage.

Stiles starts the verse, doing the shoulder and hip movements him and Isaac rehearsed.

_ Cabin on a rainy coast _

_ Where you said forever's not enough _

_ While we were close _

_ Been many years to now since then _

_ But honey you knew me, knew me, knew me when _

They harmonize on the chorus, adding in a few steps. By the way the crowd cheers, he knows it looks as good as they’d hoped.

_ I've been loving, loving you too long _

_ To just sudden, suddenly move on from this _

_ (I knew you when, I, I knew you when) _

_ We've said it, said it way too much _

_ To just let it, let it make a mess of us _

_ (I knew you when) _

_ I knew, I knew you when _

They go all out when the beat drops, twirling their hips and waving their hands. He’s not ashamed to say they stole a few moves from Channing Tatum in Magic Mike.

_ You-ou-ou-ou, ou-ou, ou _

_ You-ou-ou-ou, ou-ou, ou _

_ You-ou-ou-ou, ou-ou, ou _

_ I knew, I knew, I knew you when _

_ (You-ou-ou-ou, ou-ou, ou) _

_ I knew you when (You-ou-ou-ou, ou-ou, ou) _

_ I knew you when (You-ou-ou-ou, ou-ou, ou) _

_ Yeah I knew, I knew you when _

The music slows and they return to their original spots on stage. He lets Isaac take the final verse.

_ I'm sure you're wondering _

_ Is this a new beginning or the start of another end _

_ But if you want to try again _

_ Honey, I'll know, I'll know, I'll know you then _

_ Honey, I'll know, I'll know, I'll know you then _

With the final high note and a rather impressive set of riffs, the music fades and the audience erupts into cheers and applause. Stiles looks to Isaac who’s beaming.

Kelly and Howie give them a standing ovation. Simon and Derek are clapping from their seats, though Simon looks more enthusiastic. Stiles catches himself before the scowl can stay on his face for too long.

Isaac is practically bouncing with adrenaline when they exit the stage.

“Did you hear how loud they were cheering? I think they liked us!”

“Of course they did, man.” Stiles assures him.

“Even Simon was clapping! Like, a lot!”

Stiles laughs. “I know, we killed it.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not as excited as I am right now?”

“Sorry.” Stiles shakes his body out and plasters a smile on his face. “We were  _ so  _ good.”

“I know!” Isaac shrieks.

Three duet groups go home. Stiles and Isaac received the most votes that night. They go down to the hotel bar to celebrate, but Stiles’ heart isn’t really in it. He’s either really good at faking it, or Isaac is too drunk to notice. Maybe both.

Scott texts him a link to Twitter later that night. It’s a gif of Stiles scowling at Derek. The caption of the tweet is “when ur bf doesn’t give u a standing ovation lol” Stiles resists the urge to throw his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)


	6. Week Six - Duet with a Celebrity

Isaac took one look at the celebrity duet list and knew exactly who he was going to pick. Stiles, on the other hand, has been staring at the list for 2 hours. Each contestant got a list of three people to choose from, so there’s no overlap. His choices are Julia Michaels, Jason Mraz, and Harry Styles. Isaac picked Adam Lambert, and Stiles refuses to be jealous. 

He chooses Harry Styles, naturally. He tells himself it’s because he  _ knows  _ he’ll be able to pick out a killer outfit. If he’s being honest with himself, which he’s not, he knows it’s because Harry will make Derek the most jealous.

Day one of rehearsal with Harry goes by quickly. They decide on a song almost immediately and Stiles lets Harry have all the power when it comes to their outfits. 

Their rehearsal time on day two gets cut short when the producers interrupt them for an interview. They ask Harry how he felt when he found out he would be dueting with Stiles. Stiles tries not to scoff at how rude the question comes off.

“I was thrilled, honestly.” Harry answers, smiling. “He’s a fan favorite for sure, and he’s just as funny off the stage. Plus, the whole bellybutton bit was hilarious.” Stiles blushes.

“Stiles, what made you pick Harry?”

“Honestly, he’s insanely talented. How could I not pick him? And I knew he’d pick out something amazing for us to wear.”

Harry puts his arm around Stiles. “He’s given me full responsibility on what we’re wearing on stage. Very brave.”

“Have you seen what I wear? I’m in desperate need of your help, at least for one night.”

Harry laughs and Stiles cringes at how that sounded. “You know what I mean!”

“Speaking of,” Harry turns to reach into his pocket. “I got you something.”

“No you did not.” Stiles chuckles nervously, taking the small box. He opens it slowly, heart hammering in his chest. He can’t help but laugh when he sees what’s inside. “Oh my God, I  _ hate  _ you.” Harry joins in on his laugher.

“Show the camera!”

Stiles holds up the gift so the cameras can zoom in. “I can’t believe you got me a bellybutton ring with your face on it.”

“Everybody needs one good accessory.”

Eventually the cameras leave and they can get back to rehearsal. Harry isn’t big on dancing, which Stiles is thankful for. 

The night of their performance comes way too fast. Stiles has been standing in front of the mirror for the last 15 minutes. 

“Are you sure I look alright?”

“That’s the third time you’ve asked me that. You’ve got somebody special in the crowd or something?”

“Or something.” Stiles mumbles.

“You look great. I look great. We sound great.”

Stiles nods.

“You ready?” Harry asks before they step on stage.

“I will be as soon as the lights hit me. Anything before that I’m a nervous wreck.”

Harry squeezes his shoulder and then they’re on stage. There’s a lot of whistles and cheers from the crowd.

“Oh my.” Kelly giggles. “You both look amazing.”

“The neon pants are great, but the crop top really completes the look.” Howie grins.

“Are you wearing the ring, Stiles? We just watched the interview. You guys are too cute.” Kelly is still giggling.

“I sure am!” Stiles laughs, pointing to his bellybutton. He watches as the cameraman zooms into his torso. Harry winks.

They stand side by side on stage as the music starts. 

Harry is up first to sing.

_ Walk in your rainbow paradise _

_ Strawberry lipstick state of mind _

_ I get so lost inside your eyes _

_ Would you believe it? _

Harry cups Stiles’ face when he sings the last line and Stiles almost misses his cue.

_ You don't have to say you love me _

_ You don't have to say nothing _

_ You don't have to say you're mine _

_ Honey _

They tackle the chorus together. No fancy harmonies or anything. Just lots of eye contact and some swaying. 

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Oh, honey _

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _

_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _

Harry cups his face again but this time Stiles is ready for it and blows him a kiss when he lets go. He does a little twirl before starting his verse.

_ Your wonder under summer skies _

_ Brown skin and lemon over ice _

_ Would you believe it? _

_ You don't have to say you love me _

_ I just wanna tell you something _

_ Lately you've been on my mind _

_ Honey _

For the final chorus they ditch their microphone stands and walk hand in hand down center stage right up to the judges panel.

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Oh, honey _

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _

_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _

Harry sings the last line on his own. He raises both their arms above their head for a bow, momentarily exposing even more of their torso. The crowd is screaming and applauding. They’re almost as loud as Kelly. Stiles winks at her.

“Thanks so much for that.” Simon says, once the crowd has died down a little bit. 

“Anytime.” Stiles smirks. 

They wave for the camera and Harry pretends to bow down to Stiles before they exit the stage.

“Dude we were so awesome.” Stiles says, still breathless. “When you touched my face? Pure gold.”

Harry chuckles. “I know what the public likes.”

“You’re headed out tonight, right? After the results?”

“Yeah, I need to get back to London.”

“All our celebrities are ditching us.” Stiles says with mock offense. “I guess it’ll just be me and Isaac tonight.”

Harry sticks his tongue out just as Isaac approaches them.

“You guys were so good.”

“Thanks!” They reply in unison.

“I’m going to go grab Adam for a picture and then I’ll be back!”

“Oh, duh! My Instagram followers will kill me if we don’t take a selfie.” Stiles jokes, taking out his phone. They both throw up peace signs and he posts the picture to his feed.

“I’ve gotta go make some calls, but I’ll be back in time to hold your hand for the results.”

Stiles blows him a dramatic kiss and starts scrolling through the comments that are already flooding in.

\--

Isaac is on his way back to find Stiles when he gets all turned around. It’s a commercial break so there’s lots of people walking around, blocking the necessary signs he needs to figure out where he’s going.

“This place has too many hallways.” He mutters to himself.

He turns down an empty hallway he somewhat recognizes but stops when he hears his name.

“-but he has that kind of chemistry with everyone. I can’t believe I thought it meant something.”

The call seems to be on speaker because he hears a female voice respond. “You’re the one who’s been ignoring him for over a month.”

“It’s in the rules, Laura! No relationship between judges and contestants.” Now the voice clicks in Isaac’s mind. Derek! “Besides, he has Isaac.”

There’s his name again. Isaac doesn’t even have time to revel in the fact that Derek Hale seems to be jealous of him because he needs to keep evesdropping.

“I don’t think that’s anything romantic.”  _ Thank you, Laura.  _ Isaac smirks to himself. He knows exactly who they’re talking about now.

“Whatever. I gotta go. The commercial break is ending soon.” Derek ends the call without waiting for a response and continues walking down the hallway. Isaac follows him at a distance and finds himself backstage again. There’s no sign of Derek, but that doesn’t matter. He has to find Stiles.

\--

“I was about to send out a search party for you, dude!” Stiles shouts as soon as he sees Isaac.

“I got lost.”

Stiles laughs loudly. “The results are almost in. I was nervous but then Harry made me drink whiskey and now I feel great.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and offers his flask to Isaac. Stiles cheers as Isaac takes a sip. 

The bottom three contestants go home. Stiles doesn’t even pretend to be sad to see Brett go, but he is sad that Kira’s going home as well. He regrets not making more of an effort to talk to her. But hey, he’s been a little single minded.

“Time to celebrate!” Stiles announces once they’ve said bye to Harry. “I think we should take 8 shots since we made it to the top 8.”

“I don’t think you could handle 8 shots right now.” Isaac chuckles. 

“You’re right.” Stiles hiccups. “I’m high enough on life anyway. Did you see how mad Derek looked while I was on stage? He looked murderous.” Stiles laughs a little hysterically.

“Speaking of Derek, I overheard him talking about you.”

“What.” Stiles says a little too loudly.

“Yeah, something about being jealous of me and there being a rule about contestants and judges not being allowed to date.”

Stiles scoffs. “I highly doubt that had anything to do with me. He was probably talking about Jennifer.”

“I’m not friends with Jennifer, so that doesn’t make sense.”

“Did you hear my name?” Stiles asks like he doesn’t want to know the answer.

“No. But I heard mine, twice. And you’re my only friend so the only explanation is that he was talking about you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I knew I could make him jealous. He’s an idiot. A beautiful, pretty idiot.”

Isaac doesn’t say any more on the subject and Stiles excuses himself to his room after a few drinks. He falls asleep before he can dwell too much on what Isaac said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)


	7. Week Seven - Hometowns

Stiles is so excited to go home, even if it’s just for the day. He barely notices the film crew following him around.

They do some shots of him outside his high school. He tells them about meeting Scott in elementary school and how inseparable they are.

He takes them to the bookstore where he used to work and the park right by his house. They mostly do scenery shots until they get to his house.

He made sure to tell his dad to take down all the embarrassing posters in his room, especially the  _ Teen Wolf  _ ones, before the cameras arrived. There’s still some wolf memorabilia around, like the grey ceramic wolf on his bedside table. He hopes no one will notice. They interview his dad, asking about what Stiles was like as a child, if he always loved to sing. His dad tells a particularly embarrassing story about coming downstairs one morning to Stiles, age 12, cooking breakfast in a too-big apron and singing Shania Twain’s “Man I Feel Like A Woman” using a spatula as a microphone. 

They take Stiles out to the backyard for his solo interview.

“When did you first start singing?”

“My mom loved to sing, so mostly I would just listen to her. She passed away when I was in middle school, and I started signing not long after that. It was mostly to fill the silence in the house without her singing all the time, but I also loved it.” He was prepared to talk about his mom, so he answers the question with minimal tears.

“How are you feeling about the competition so far?”

“It’s been great!” Stiles answers enthusiastically, thankful for the change of pace. “I’ve made some really good friends and I’m so lucky to still be in the game.”

“What are you hoping to get out of being on  _ American Siren _ ?”

“If you asked me this on day one, I probably would have said that I just wanted to see how far I could get. My friend Scott was the one who talked me into auditioning. But now that I’ve made it this far, I want to win.”

The cameraman smiles and signals that they’re all wrapped up. 

He gets to have dinner with his Dad and Scott before going back to his hotel. Thankfully, neither of them mention Derek.

“After two weeks of duets, I think I forgot how to perform on stage by myself.”

Isaac rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

As usual, when Stiles steps on stage, all of his nerves disappear. He knows they just watched his hometown interview, his dad’s face still visible on screen.

“There’s no chance there’s any video footage of that Shania Twain performance, is there?” Kelly asks.

Stiles blushes. “No, thankfully. But shoutout to my dad for letting the whole world know it happened.”

“We’re gonna get right into it tonight, Stiles.” Howie informs him. “Good luck.”

Stiles takes a seat at the stool set in front of the mic stand. He chose a slow song tonight. He asked the tech guys for some white lights and smoke on stage, but that’s it. 

“This song is for my mom.” Stiles says softly into the microphone as the music starts.

_ This time, this place misused, mistakes _

_ Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait? _

_ Just one chance, just one breath _

_ Just in case there's just one left _

_ 'Cause you know, you know, you know _

_ That I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you _

_ Been far away for far too long _

_ I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go _

_ Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore _

_ On my knees I'll ask, "Last chance for one last dance?" _

_ 'Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_ All of hell to hold your hand _

_ I'd give it all I'd give for us _

_ Give anything, but I won't give up _

_ 'Cause you know you know, you know _

_ That I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you _

_ Been far away for far too long _

_ I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go _

_ Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore _

The applause are louder than ever as Stiles stands. He managed not to cry, which is good. All four judges are giving him a standing ovation. He says a quick “Thanks, guys.” and waves for a bit before exiting the stage. Isaac greets him with a hug.

He sits backstage until it’s time for the results. Four contestants go home. Stiles has no idea how he’s still in, but he is. So is Isaac, thankfully. 

He’s gathering the last of his things backstage when he feels someone approach him.

“Good job.”

Stiles tries not to scoff. “Oh, you’re talking to me now?” Stiles turns around, unsurprised to see Derek standing there.

Derek huffs. “It’s in the rules. Minimal contact between judges and contestants.” He thinks back to what Isaac said.

“There’s a difference between minimal contact and none at all.” Stiles shoots back.

“I know.” Derek sighs. “I also thought you were with Isaac, so I was being what my sister Laura calls ‘broody.’”

“Why would it matter if I was with Isaac?” Stiles asks, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Derek gives him a pointed look.

“Oh.” Stiles whispers as it all clicks. Derek  _ was  _ talking about him when Isaac overheard him. “Wanna see my bellybutton ring?” Stiles asks, laughing to break the tension.

“Not if it’s Harry.” Derek says gruffly.

“Pshh, I took that one out right after our performance.” Stiles says, lifting his shirt just enough to reveal his triskel belly ring.

Derek squats down so that he’s eye level with Stiles torso, grabbing onto Stiles’ waist for balance. Stiles sucks in a breath and hopes Derek can’t hear how hard his heart is beating. 

“Satisfied?” Stiles asks, surprised at how steady his voice sounds.

“Yeah.” Derek says softly, standing slowly. 

After a few moments of intense eye contact, they part ways to catch the shuttle back to different hotels. Stiles is simultaneously disappointed and relieved they’re not staying at the same one.

He goes to bed with a smile one his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)


	8. Week Eight - The Finals

“We’re in the fucking finals.” Isaac shouts, waking Stiles up from his peaceful sleep.

Stiles groans. “I hate you.”

“Get up so we can start rehearsal.”

“No.”

“The judges each picked a contestant to help for the finals.”

Stiles shoots up in bed. “What!”

“Yup.” Isaac smirks. “And guess who picked you.”

“Oh my God.”

Isaac grabs a shirt and pants out of Stiles’ suitcase and tosses it at him. “See you downstairs in a few minutes.”

Stiles flops back on the bed. “Fuck.”

He lets himself into the rehearsal room and, sure enough, Derek is seated at the piano. He’s playing something Stiles vaguely recognizes.

“You’re not seriously suggesting I sing Ed Sheeran, are you?” Stiles asks, interrupting.

Derek shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Fine, but I’m not singing ‘Perfect.’”

Their rehearsal goes pretty smoothly, save for all the obvious sexual tension. They decide on a song and run through it a couple of times before deciding to break for lunch. Stiles invites Derek to join him and Isaac, but Derek declines. The judges have interviews before their lunch break.

“Say nice things about me!” Stiles calls out after him.

“I’ll try.”

“I have a confession.” Isaac says as soon as they take their seats.

“Okay.” Stiles says slowly.

“I’ve been texting Scott.”

Stiles exhales. “Oh, thank God. I thought you were about to confess your love for me or something.”

Isaac punches him in the arm. “You wish. But I am sort of confessing my love for Scott.”

“Gross.” Stiles jokes, followed by some fake retching.

“He gave me his number after your first audition and told me to text him if I needed any help calming you down and stuff. And then it kind of turned into more.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I’m happy for both of you, if not a little grossed out.” 

He sends a picture to Scott of Isaac shoving entirely too much pasta in his mouth with the caption “he’s all yours!!!”

The next day at rehearsal, Stiles tells Derek about Scott and Isaac.

“I guess you  _ really  _ had nothing to worry about.” Stiles smirks.

“Shut up, Stiles.”

They run through the song a few more times, opting for some light foot work. 

They’re putting everything in the room back when Derek pauses.

“Regardless of what happens tomorrow night, do you want to get dinner with me to celebrate?”

“If I don’t win, what are we going to celebrate?” Stiles asks, full of sass.

Derek smirks.

“Oh.”

“Is that a yes?” Derek asks, still smirking.

“Yes.”

They interview each contestant before the final live show. Stiles barely remembers his interview, too nervous to focus. He remembers saying he’s thankful for all the relationships he’s formed over the last 2 months, and giving Derek a shoutout for being such a great help. He knows he said more than that, he just hopes it wasn’t anything too embarrassing.

They introduce the final four contestants right at the beginning of a show. It’s down to Jennifer Blake, a pretty brunette from San Francisco; Isaac Lahey, from Denver, Colorado; Stiles Stilinski, from Beacon Hills; and Hayden Romero, from New York City. 

He’s performing third, so he has some time to get his shit together backstage.

“I need a drink.” Jennifer says as soon as she gets off stage. She makes one for herself and then hands one to Stiles. He takes it wordlessly. “Don’t be nervous, we’re all getting a music career out of this, no matter who wins.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Stiles says. 

“If your first album title isn’t Bellyring Blues I  _ will  _ start a Twitter war with you.” Hayden chimes in.

Stiles laughs and he starts to feel more like himself. “Thanks, guys.”

Thankfully, the drink Jennifer made him was strong enough to keep him calm until it’s his turn to perform. He steps on stage and the adrenaline almost drowns out his nerves. Almost.

“Glad to see you made it this far, Stiles.” Howie says honestly. 

“I knew you could do it!” Kelly cheers.

“No matter what happens, you should be proud of how far you’ve come.” Derek says, smiling. Stiles tries not to smile too hard at that. He doesn’t think he succeeds.

“Regardless of who wins, I find solace in knowing I’ll never have to see you again.” Simon says with a slight smile.

“I’ll miss you, too, Simon.” Stiles winks. “I’ve already RSVP’d to your Christmas Party, don’t worry.”

Stiles struts to his place on stage and takes a deep breath as the music starts.

_ When your legs don't work like they used to before _

_ And I can't sweep you off of your feet _

_ Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love _

_ Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks _

_ And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 _

_ And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 _

_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_ Maybe just the touch of a hand _

_ Oh me I fall in love with you every single day _

_ And I just wanna tell you I am _

_ So honey now _

_ Take me into your loving arms _

_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_ Place your head on my beating heart _

_ I'm thinking out loud _

_ Maybe we found love right where we are _

_ When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades _

_ And the crowds don't remember my name _

_ When my hands don't play the strings the same way, _

_ I know you will still love me the same _

_ 'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen _

_ Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory _

_ I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_ Maybe it's all part of a plan _

_ I'll just keep on making the same mistakes _

_ Hoping that you'll understand _

_ But baby now _

_ Take me into your loving arms _

_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_ Place your head on my beating heart _

_ I'm thinking out loud _

_ That maybe we found love right where we are _

He knows the crowd is cheering for him as the music fades, but all he can focus on his Derek. He smiles and waves and blows a couple kisses. He’s pretty proud of his performance, and even more proud he didn’t melt into a puddle every time he caught Derek’s eye while he was singing. 

They bring all the contestants out on stage for the results. Stiles can’t hear anything over his heart pounding in his ears. They all hold hands as they wait for Ryan Seacrest to announce the winner.

“And the winner, of  _ American Siren  _ season five is…” Stiles swears the pause is a hundred years long.

“Isaac Lahey!”

Stiles releases everyone's hands to pull Isaac into a spine crushing hug. Isaac hugs him back just as hard.

“If it couldn’t be me, I’m glad it was you.” Stiles tells him.

“Thanks, man.”

Ryan hands Isaac the microphone for his final performance on the  _ American Siren  _ stage as the rest of the contestants are escorted off. Stiles hangs around backstage for Isaac to be done. It takes over an hour before Isaac finally finds him.

“Dude! I fucking won!”

“I know!” Stiles cheers, hugging him again. “Scott told me to give you a kiss for him, but I’m gonna high five you instead.”

Isaac laughs and accepts the high five.

“I can’t believe I’m moving to LA. How far is that from Beacon Hills?”

“About an hour.” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “Guess I’m never getting rid of you.”

Isaac laughs again. “Never ever!”

They return to the hotel to collect their things. Stiles waves Isaac off before getting into his own car to go home. He’s already gotten a few texts from music producers, but right now he just wants his bed. He’ll deal with everything else in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!

Stiles and Derek go on their date about a week after Isaac won. Turns out, the judges had a lot of press and stuff to do after the show ended. Stiles didn’t mind rescheduling, he had a lot to wrap his brain around. Like the fact that he was offered not one, but three record deals after the show ended. One of them was the one Isaac signed to. Also the fact that he was going on a date with Derek Hale. 

Stiles is nervous, of course. He’s changed his outfit about twelve times. Eventually, Erica threatened to burn all of his clothing except for the outfit he currently had on if he didn’t chill out. 

As soon as Stiles gets into Derek’s car, all of his nerves disappear. 

“You look nice.” Derek says, checking him out several times before pulling out onto the road.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles.

Their date is fun, and conversation comes easily. Derek apologizes for being so cold to him. Stiles forgives him, of course. He also tells Derek about Isaac overhearing his phone conversation. Derek blushes. They share a brownie sundae for dessert before making their way back to Derek’s car. Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his as they exit the restaurant.

“Do I have to wait until I drop you off at home to kiss you?” Derek asks, his voice low.

“No.” Stiles giggles nervously. “I’m actually a little offended you haven’t kissed me already.”

“I was trying to be gentlemanly.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes as he closes the space between them. He tries not to moan at the feel of Derek’s lips on his. Tries, and fails.

Derek maneuvers them so that he can open the car door and ushers them both inside. Stiles climbs on top of Derek in the back seat and moans again when he feels how hard they both are.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles whispers.

Derek responds by popping the button on Stiles’ jeans. He searches Stiles’ face for any sign that he wants to stop. The younger boy nods, giving Derek permission.

The second Derek gets a hand on him, Stiles already feels like he’s going to cum. He tells Derek as much and Derek laughs. 

“Asshole.” Stiles mutters, reaching to get his hand on Derek as well.

They jerk each other off at an awkward angle, panting into each others mouths, kissing every so often. It’s over way too quickly. Stiles cums first, with Derek not a second behind him. They clean themselves up as best they can and exit the car to sit in the front.

Stiles sings along to the radio, turning down the music as they pull up to his house.

“I had a really great time tonight.” Stiles says, suddenly nervous.

“Me, too.”

Stiles leans over to kiss him goodnight and Derek holds his face there.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks, words muffled by his lips pressed to Derek’s cheek.

“Taking a picture.” Derek says, like it’s obvious, releasing his hold on Stiles’ head. “Don’t move.”

The camera flashes and Derek turns to press a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“What should my caption be?”

Stiles scowls at him. “Just put a bunch of heart emojis and kiss me until my dad comes out here and yells at us.”

Derek laughs and unbuckles his seatbelt to kiss him at a better angle. Stiles’ dad doesn’t interrupt them for 15 minutes.

Stiles gets back to his room. His cheeks hurt from smiling. He pulls up Instagram to find Derek’s post. Sure enough, the caption is a mixture of heart emojis and a very tasteful #boyfriend at the end. 

Stiles comments “thx for ignoring me for 2 months xoxo”

Derek replies not a minute later. “Thanks for dating me anyway.”

The news of their relationship spreads like wildfire the next morning. Exactly no one is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me something nice :)

**Author's Note:**

> leave me something nice :)


End file.
